hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyril Series One
Page for Cyril series one. Cyril Character List. Plot Oleiva and Dave move into their new home together, as a new husband and wife, and things begin to happen to Oleiva. They soon learn about Cyril and realise many of the other residents also have secrets or evil sides. Oleiva is gluided to chairs, attacked, and generally hunted. She soon finds out that the person is called Cyril, and they begin to attack her with gloves and attempt to strangle her, Cyrils' signature move. Jensie flirts with Dave, but he is too tired to notice. In a rage she breaks into his house and takes pictures of them "snuggling" on bed together. Dave is asleep but Jensie plans to use the pictures at a later date, to reveal "an affair" that she was having with Dave. It is currently unknown who Cyril is but it is assumed that Cyril may be a team of people, with viewers referring to them as "The Cyrils" or "Cyril Team". The thought has terrified many. Cyril has two disguises. The original disguise was a white mask and pink ski gloves, used to strangle people. The second disguise features in series one to murder the character Solly, with Cyril wearing a yellow hoodie and black leggins. This version of Cyril appeared to be a female, whereas the other appeared to be a male. Cyril has attacked Oleiva throughout series one several times. Cyril gave Dave sleeping pills in his drink, but nobody found out, due to how lazy Dave was already. Cyril has killed Loowees and attempted to murder his son Willy. He later killed Jasmine, the ex wife and mother of Willy and Loowees. With the second Cyril disguise, Cyril breaks into Sollys' house. He knocks her out using a ball, slaps her butt once, and then begins to smack her with a flattened cardboard box. Cyril then puts her head in it as a joke and leaves the house. Jensie finds out about something that Jysica has and plans to give to Oleiva. With the help of her close friend, De, she plans to murder Jysica. Viewers see what appears to be Jensie entering Jysicas house. She has a Snoopy Blanket to cover her, then reveals a terrible weapon, and attacks Jysica with it. During the fight the blanket falls and the intruder is revealed to be De, working for Jensie, who she is in love with. Despite struggling to, De kills Jysica, and leaves as fast as she can. Jensie is happy and gives De a first kiss, to give her hope of their love, later bathing seven times to get rid of De's germs. Jensie is horrified when De proposes to her, and turns her down. When Bush starts eating Jensies food, Jensie begins to come up with a plan to turn Bush crazy, unaware that Cyril has the same plan. Andre and Felix are together, but Andre loves Oleiva, and wants to leave Felix. Audrey is a girl from series one, who lives Meeston, her cousin. In series one Meeston decides to go on a boat trip, planning to go to America for treatment for the bumps. Audrey follows her onto the boat and suprises Meeston there. There, Audrey finds out about ze bumps. They are both distressed and Meeston then falls off the small boat into the water. Audrey tries to help her, shouting "ze bumps!", several times. Meeston appears bored underwater, but is actually distressed. As Audrey shouts repeatedly about ze bumps, Cyril appears behind her in the original disguise, and smacks her over the head with a hole. Audrey falls into the water, but is alive. Cyril reaches off the small boat and strangles Audrey with a cable. Taking a while to die, and still concerned about ze bumps, she is finally dead next to Meeston. Meanwhile, heavily pregnant Chika is aggressive and wild, using her bump to attack others. She and her boyfriend Jeeka plan on calling the baby Joshua. By the end of the series, there have been several deaths in the show. In the final two-part episode, Chika gives birth to Joshua. She seems calmed by meeting her child and connects with her darling Jeeka once again. Olieva notices that the stalking has calmed down a lot. In the final episode, Dave apologises for being so lazy, and decides that he is going to make more of an effort in their relationship. Meanwhile, Bush goes home and then hears Cyril enter her house. She rushes into a tiny gap between the wall ad her cupboard, and the screen cuts off, leaving her fate unknown. Cyril Series Two